And God Breathed
by PunkPinkJesusFreak
Summary: It was on a hunch that L followed Sam into Starbucks at 4:14 everyday for a week before he introduced himself. He suspected she was Kira. The funny thing is that she suspected he was Kira. Neither of them knew at the time that their meeting was God breathed. AN:I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters.
1. This Is When They Met

"May I sit next to you?" Normally L didn't do spy work. Typically he didn't do anything outside of his little room but for some reason the recent clues he's been finding brought him out of hiding.

Kira wasn't going to be found so easily, If Kira was going to be brought to justice L needed to give all his energy to this case which included spy work and interrogations.

It was on a hunch that he'd followed this girl. She was a student and the way she walked was in complicated patterns. L actually lost her a lot of times but would find her again a few hours later. She would come to this Starbucks everyday at 4:14, get a caramel frappicino, sit down to drink it while writing in this notebook she had, and then leave.

The girl looked up at him. L made a mental note to take in her features in case he would have to describe her to anyone later on. She had light brown eyes, and deep red hair that was in a messy bun but he noticed she changed it every day.

"Umm. S-sure." She said slightly confused. L sat down with one foot on the seat he sat on and one hanging down normal. He noticed that she sat on one foot in her chair while the other went down normal.

"What's your name?"

"Sam." She said simply.

"Sam. You don't have a last name?" She smiled nervously.

"-I h-hear that you can't just give your full name to anyone." She stuttered. "W-with Kira around."

"What do you mean?" L asked. He figured if he played dumb then he might find a hint in her response to see if she had anything to do with the situation. "I've just come into town a week ago." He explained. Sam shifted in her seat.

"Well, the-there's a person in town that goes by the na-name of Kira and he kills people in-indirectly. It's very unsettling. All he needs is to see their face or know their name and he can make them have a heart attack."

"That is unsettling." L said and he noticed that she didn't say anything about how he killed criminals or that there was a televised standoff between Kira and L. He wondered why that was.

"The-there are stories about it in the paper." She said pointing in the direction of the newsstand beside their table. L looked over at the stand then picked up a paper and skimmed it "Wh-what brings you into town?"

"My job." He said simply then glanced at her from the paper. "It says here that Kira mostly kills imprisoned criminals." She furrowed her brow.

"They're still people. Besides he's also killed a man just for saying that he was evil."

"It says that here too." L murmured "It also says that some think he's justified in killing people who've done wrong."

"C-can I see that?" she said reaching for the paper. L held it just out of reach.

"No. I'm reading it." L said simply before getting close to her face making her cheeks redden. "But, what do you think about that?" Sam looked straight into his eyes and for the first time since the conversation started she didn't stutter.

"I think there's only one God and He doesn't need any help."


	2. Each Day In A Nutshell

"Wh-what is it you do?" Sam asked him. Today she wore her hair in a thick braid that went over her shoulder.

"I'm a writer." L lied.

"What is that?" L asked referring to the notebook she had out one day. She looked up at him slightly surprised by his presence then looked down at her notebook. L noted that today her hair was in a ponytail.

"My sk-sketchbook."

"Can I see?" L asked.

"O-okay." She said handing it over. L looked through pages of drawings from dogs to city buildings and flowers. "D-do you like them?" L glanced at her, he had to admit to himself that Sam most likely wasn't Kira and didn't seem to be hiding anything but decided it better to see if maybe she knew more then she realized. In her brown eyes he found a hint of nervousness. L nodded and looked back through the pages.

"They're very good."

"What school do you go to?" L asked as Sam sipped her drink. She swallowed.

"Da-Daikoku Private Academy"

"That's a Catholic school isn't it?" she nodded.

"I am Protestant but I still believe in Jesus and the Holy Spirit being inside of us which is a lot of what they teach." She stopped. "What about you?" L thought for a moment.

"I know I believe in God. And I do think that He's more than capable of sending someone like Jesus." Sam grinned.

"Maybe you could visit the church I attend sometime." L nodded. He gave her a small smile and noticed her two ponytails on either side of her head.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Ry-Ryuzaki?" L froze realizing he'd been caught following her. He had been staying at least 12 feet behind her at all times but suddenly she turned around catching him completely off guard. He met her eyes and tried to look surprised to see her.

"Oh, hi Sam. I've never seen you come this way before." She shuffled her feet in embarrassment.

"I g-go a different way every day. Since Kira's been around I g-get paranoid that someone's following me." L nodded. She was smart because until today he was never able to keep up with her for more than 10 minutes. "D-do you live around here?" L nodded.

"Yes. Here actually." L pointed to a white house.

"Oh. I-I'll see you later then." L nodded.

"Yeah. Goodbye." He said walking down the sidewalk of the house. Once she turned around and walked around the corner he started to follow her again.

L had gotten a strawberry short cake as a way of eating his anger. He realized that Sam was a lead that only lead to a dead end meaning he'd wasted a good week of work he could've been doing. Yet once he had his treat he found himself walking over to Sam's table and sitting by her once again.

"Hi." She said. L nodded slightly surprised by his own actions.

"Hi."

Sam giggled causing L to look at her curiously. She gave him a napkin.

"Y-you have whip cream on your face." She said. L put down the fork he was using to eat his cake and wiped his face. Sam kept laughing and he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Here." L said handing her a rubix cube. The colors where already mixed in together. She inspected it thoroughly and nodded.

"I-I know exactly what to do." L smiled at her words then bowed his head before picking up his fork and digging into his cake. When he looked back up he saw Sam using her finger nails to peel off the stickers.

"That's cheating." L deadpanned. Sam shook her head.

"Th-the goal is to get the same color on each side. You can either work hard, or you can work smart." L noticed that Sam made him smile more than anyone else.

"It's really cool that you write books." Sam said. L tilted his head.

"Why is that?"

"Because you're not too much older than me and you already have a career."

"I'm not sure how doing something as a means of ensuring your survival is cool." L deadpanned. Sam snickered and L blinked at her rarely anyone laughed at his sarcasm.

"When I grow up, I want to be an artist." L nodded to show that he was listening as he ate a frosted cookie, but really when she wasn't looking L would stare at her in fascination.

"Wha-what kind of books do you write?" Sam asked one day. L glanced around to see if anyone was watching or listening to them.

"I'm not really a writer." L said looking into Sam's eyes. "I'm L, the detective working on Kira's case." Sam was silent for a moment then smiled widely.

"That explains a lot!"

"You're taking this a lot better than I thought." She chuckled.

"At first I thought you might be Kira." L tilted his head.

"So really, in that case this is a huge relief." L guessed.

"Exactly!" Sam confirmed.


	3. They Like Eachother (SH! It's A Secret)

She wore two braids today. L noticed as he watched her.

She got her eyes form her mother whom L had briefly met when visiting her church. Her father had the same nose as her too. Sam giggled bringing L from his trance.

"You have a lot of those." Sam said pointing at him. L tilted his head slightly.

"Mouths?" he said referring to where she was pointing.

"Nervous habits." She said referring to how he had been resting his thumb on his lip as he thought. L smiled. She wasn't exactly one to talk. She often would shake her leg when she was nervous, or tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, pull it out and then tuck it back in again, and of course she stuttered.

L wouldn't call what he did a nervous habit because he was hardly ever nervous.

But L found that he wouldn't call her habits nervous either; even though Sam did get nervous a lot. He would call her habits; cute.

When L first met Sam he had to be the one to ask questions. I guess because he felt a sense of urgency when he talked to her and she had to warm up to the idea of talking to someone he didn't know.

More recently Sam was the one who filled the silence.

When L talked it was often very with precision and sureness in every word. When Sam talked she would stutter and sometimes say the wrong word, and since she often talked to him he often got a front row seat to her oral train wrecks.

L was eating a doughnut and listening to Sam.

"It's sad that curse words are used so cautiously." L looked at her oddly.

"Cautiously?" He repeated.

"Ye-yeah. Like the-they're used often." L tilted his head.

"Did you mean commonly?" Sam blushed and L smiled.

"Yes. The-that's what I meant." She said tucking her hair behind her ear. L chuckled and Sam couldn't help but let out some giggles of her own. "You're so mean." She said jokingly. "Why do you even sit next to me if I'm so illiterate?"

Because I'm falling in love with you. L answered in his head. That was one of the reasons L let her talk most of the time, because he could so easily fit those words into their daily conversation.

"Maybe my competence will rub off on you." L deadpanned instead but Sam just laughed.

"Ryuzaki," Sam started looking over at the boy who was a foot taller than she was, only he slouched horribly making it more like six inches. L met her eyes to show that he was listening. "Wha-what time is it?" L reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

Once when church was over L had walked her home and today he was walking her to school. Sam didn't ask why he did, it even though she wanted to, she simply just enjoyed his company.

"7:38" Sam nodded.

"We-we have enough time. School doesn't start until 8:00." L nodded. "Wh-why don't you go to school?" L's hand suddenly brushed against the back of Sam's before he laced his fingers with hers. Sam's face reddened. L shrugged.

"I've already passed school." L said simply only Sam didn't pay much attention as she tried slowing down her own hear rate. "Are you okay?" He asked noticing how flustered she was. "If you don't want me to-" L started about to pull his hand away.

"No!" Sam said more loudly then she meant. She lightly squeezed his hand in her own. "I-I want to." Sam stuttered out quietly L smiled down at her.

Every time L would walk with her after that moment he would slip his hand into her's.

"Ryuzaki, do you believe that Jesus died on the cross for your sins and was raised to life on the third day and his Holy Spirit lives in this world today?" The pastor asked, the boy who had attended the church alongside Sam for a few weeks now.

"Yes I do." L said truthfully. There were some claps and a few amens from the people watching. "What I'm unsure of is your ability to keep me from drowning in this tub of water." He said his fingers in front of his nose ready to grip it at anytime. Sam looked around nervously but everyone including the pastor seemed to laugh good-naturedly. "Pray for me everyone." L added in making them laugh louder. Once the laughter subsided the minister continued.

"Based off your confession, I now baptize you in the name of the Father, The Son, and of the Holy Spirit." The pastor held his back and his arm that held his nose and brought him back up and there was an eruption of applause.


	4. Her Hand Wasn't Even Sweaty

One day L found that he was closer to catching Kira then he would have ever imagined. He anxiously walked down the street towards headquarters when suddenly he felt someone grab his hand.

"Hi." Sam said smiling up at him. L mentally cursed himself, knowing that he'd made a huge mistake in getting so close to her. He knew that now the closer he got to Kira the more likely Sam was to get caught in the crossfire. "Are you alright?" Sam asked in slight concern. L blinked.

"You're hand is sweaty." He said pulling his away from her. Sam blushed.

"I-I'm so-sorry."

"I've got to go to work." L told her before turning his heel and leaving her alone and confused.

It'd been a few weeks since he'd talked to her. He'd sometimes sneak peeks into the Starbucks she went to just to make sure she was alright. One day when doing so he didn't see her sitting where she usually sat. He tilted his head then looked away from the window just to see her standing in front of him. She leaned her shoulder against the wall and absently sipped her drink as she looked at her phone. Then in a flash she looked up and right into L's eyes.

He quickly turned around and walked away from her feeling the crack of both their hearts as he did so.

Things at headquarters began slowing down. When L wasn't at work or wasn't eating anything his mind would drift over to thinking about Sam. What she might be doing now or what style her hair was in.

L walked into Starbucks with the full intention of talking to Sam and yet when he saw the back of her red hair (which was down and accompanied by a white fuzzy hat to keep off the cold weather, the colors reminded him of red velvet cake) he froze. She was completely oblivious to his presence and thought that maybe she was better off that way. Eventually L decided to walk up to her. When he did her eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Hi." She said and smiled. He almost melted at her smile.

"Hi." He repeated and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Can I talk to you, privately?"

"uh-s-sure." She said and put a piece of hair behind her ear. He missed her stutter. L put his hands in his pockets and gestured towards the door with his head. He walked out the door and into an alleyway with Sam shortly behind him. When L turned to face her he met her light brown eyes and suddenly didn't know where to start. Sam put her hands in her pockets and looked at the ground.

"I haven't talked to you for a while." She breathed. "Not since I tried to hold your hand a few weeks ago. I mean, I've seen you, but you always walk the other way and don't acknowledge me." Sam forced herself to meet his eyes. "Have you been avoiding me?"

"…Yes." L answered honestly. Sam let out a breath and looked at her feet.

"I just thought you liked me. By the way you would smile at me, or hold my hand. I mean, I like you." L used his thumb and his forefinger to lift up her chin so he could look at her eyes again. Her light brown eyes were so pure and lovely.

"I do like you." L said firmly. "I-it's my job. It's dangerous and-. Yo-you could get hurt- and I couldn't…" L trailed off.

"So, we can't see each other anymore?" L stared at her and decided that this conversation wasn't going to turn into a goodbye. L took her hand and laced their fingers together.

"We will. But if we don't for a few days it-it's not because… I need you to know that-"

"You're protecting me." Sam finished with a wide smile looking at their hands. "Like a white knight." Sam rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb and L cupped her face before kissing her slowly and softly. Two seconds passed before he pulled away. Sam blinked before her cheeks burned bright red. She pulled her hand away and stuffed it in her pocket. "um-w-we-well. I-I'll um…" L smiled at her. "see you later the-then."


	5. They're So Cute Together

"M-my real name is Samaki." Sam said after she had finished her drink. The two had been holding hands from across the table. Sam was being strangely silent and L supposed this was why. L nodded not looking up from the pastry he was eating.

"Interesting." Sam scoffed but couldn't help a smile forming on her face.

"You're not going to tell me your real name?!"

"Now why would I do that?"

"You're so cruel!" Sam complained jokingly. She let her forehead rest on the table and L smiled at her childish behavior.

Sam never thought she'd be the type to just stand somewhere and make-out with a guy. But I guess there was just something about L's line of work, the thought of him one day leaving her and never coming back. It's not like it would go on for an hours, barely an entire minute even. It wasn't even liked all they did was make out either. Often they would go for walks or stop by Starbucks but whenever they felt like kissing they would go by this tree in Sam's backyard. A space that was just theirs.

"I love you." L whispered with his forehead pressed against her's. Her cheeks burned red and she opened her mouth only to close it several times. L blinked. "If you don't say it back I might just walk in front of a bus." He deadpanned.

"D-don't do that!" she said quickly. L chuckled.

"It was a joke."

"Na-no-not funny." She mumbled. She looked at their hands that were already joined together. "I love you too." She whispered. L smiled.

"Good. Because the next bus comes in like ten minutes."

"Sh-shut up!" L pecked her softly on the lips again and rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

L looked at the screen for a long time. Right now he had open a file marked 'Incase of My Death In The Midst of Solving The Kira Case." The file was detailed and held all the information he believed anyone of the police officers would need.

Almost all of it.

L hit enter twice and then the Tab button on the keyboard to signal the start of a new paragraph then started typing the following words.

If you look underneath the third drawer of my desk you will see a letter. At 4:14 go to the Starbucks across from the Long's furniture shop and you will see a girl with red hair by the name of Samaki. Tell her what's happened, give her the letter, and take every precautionary measure to ensure her safety.


	6. It's Too Bad L Dies

It had been around a week since she'd seen L last. But she wasn't worried. Typically when he left her alone it was a week before he'd come back. She figured it either be today at Starbucks or during her walk home or maybe even at church or by their tree and he'd come up to her and they'd be back to enjoying each other's company.

"Is your name Samaki?" A man asked while she was sitting down a Starbucks. She looked at them both oddly.

"Ya-yes." She said shifting in her seat. There was another man next to him they both were considerably older then her.

"May we sit by you?" Sam could feel her leg start to shake out of nervousness.

"Y-es." She said again. The two men took seats by her and she silently prayed that L would come in that moment and help her.

"We're police officers that are working on the Kira case." They said. Sam nodded somewhat relieved by this information. "It is documented that in the case of… certain circumstances we would come to let you know-"

"Wh-what circumstances?" Sam interrupted in confusion.

"Miss, did you ever know L? He was the man in charge of Kira's case?" Sam's eyes widened her heart stopped. _In the case of certain circumstances. _The sentence replayed in her head.

"Is he alright?"

"Miss, he died yesterday." Sam blinked.

"…what?"

"It was a heart attack, we believe was caused by Kira." Sam blink again then shook her head.

"That's impossible."

"Miss-"

"No." she said to herself. "Kira couldn't have killed him because he never said his name."

"I know it's a lot to take in-"

"No!" she said firmly. "L's too smart for that. He wouldn't let Kira know his name. He never even let me know his name." Sam started crying. "He can't be dead, that's not possible."

"Please calm down-"

"You're lying to me aren't you?" she said looking at them both. "That's it, Ryuzaki sent you here to lie to me to protect me."

"Who is-"

"That's something he would do!"

"Miss if you don't believe us we could take you to the morgue right now and show you his body." The other officer spoke up. Tears fell out of Sam's eyes faster. "Look, L asked us to give you this," he pulled out a white envelope. "-and to make sure we took every precaution to keep you safe." Sam nodded taking in and letting out shuttered breaths.

The police officers talked to Sam's parents inside her house while Sam read the letter L had left for her outside. She sat under the tree with one hand holding the letter and the other one falling limp on the ground and feeling empty.

Dear Samaki,

There are a few things I would like you to know before I've died.

I think your name is so beautiful and I'm sorry I never got to give you my last name.

Even though I always knew it wasn't Sam. Considering that it's an English name and you're Japanese.

I left detailed instructions on where I was in the Kira case. So my death will only be a minor setback in finding Kira.

I want you to know that I whole heartedly love and believe in the things that you love and believe which gives me even more confidence that justice will be done and that in death I have nothing to fear, because I haven't truly died. Thank you for inviting me to your church and helping to give that to me.

I was going to throw in a joke about a bus but seeing as to how well the first one worked out I think I'll just let it go.

I find it absolutely hilarious that you first thought I was Kira.

Your hair with your white fuzzy hat reminds me of red velvet cake. Every other hairstyle pales in comparison.

I honestly suspected you to be Kira. When I found out you weren't I stayed because I thought maybe you knew something more then you led on; and then when I found that that wasn't true I thought that maybe you might know more then you even thought you knew; then when I found out that wasn't true, I was angry (Because as you know I hate to lose) but I found that I just liked being around you.

I love you.

It's weird to me, because I could've told any officer to follow you around or I could've followed around any student who took different ways home each day, but I didn't; which is why I firmly believe that me meeting you was completely God breathed.

-L. Lawliet


End file.
